


Naruto's Insecurities, Kakashi's Bleeding Heart

by FoxThatCriesForTheMoon



Series: OneShots surrounding Naruto and Kakashi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Pregnancy, M/M, Platonic Naruto and Kakashi relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon/pseuds/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon





	Naruto's Insecurities, Kakashi's Bleeding Heart

Enjoy!  
And there is no need for reviews, but they are appreciated.  
General disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Naruto and everything related to the Naruto universe, unless I create my own.

 

A team of ANBU were rushing back from their mission. At the head was a seasoned shinobi who had mismatched eyes, silver hair, a facemask, and an Ookami mask. His SiC was a blonde, blue-eyed, cool, collected, but mischievous ninja and the youngest on the team. One of two reasons why he was second in command was because the head of his team was his sensei when he graduated from the academy. His mask was that of a Kitsune. The ninja on his left was a black haired, green-eyed shinobi who was new to the ANBU and wore a Neko mask. The last member on the team, on the other side of Ookami, was a brunette kunoichi. She had short red hair, lavender eyes, and had a Koi mask. Their robes and clothing were stained with a small amount of blood that wasn't theirs, but otherwise clean and pristine; showing the nature of their mission.  
They didn't bother with hiding the blood, or to even wash it out because they knew that it wouldn't come out anyways so they aren't going to waste water. And besides, they were almost to the destination- the Hokage Tower where they'll make their report before going to ANBU headquarters to change into their regular clothing. They were like the Black Ops of the ANBU service. It only took them two minutes to get from one end of the village to the Tower and another thirty seconds to the office, where they knocked on the door before they heard an "Enter!" from behind said obstacle. One by one the team walked in, each one kneeling and heads bowed in respect to their leader until the Hokage gave a sharp "Rise." She hated it when people always bowed to her like that. She wasn't royalty nor was she of any importance really, she thought. She was just another shinobi that was stuck in a life behind a desk and giving orders and missions to various teams. Of course, telling this to any of her ninja would cause an uproar, so she kept it to herself.  
"Lady Tsunade," Ookami started. "The mission was successful. The full report is enclosed on this scroll. All that is needed is a surge of chakra." Lady Tsunade nodded her head in understanding.  
"Is there anything else of importance that is not covered in the report?"  
"No, milady."  
"Good, you are all dismissed. Your next assignment will be given to you in three days. Enjoy your rest." Hearing the dismissal in her voice as well as the words, Ookami, Koi, Kitsune, and Neko disappeared to their respective rooms; Ookami and Kitsune shared one while Neko shared with Dog and Koi, being the only female ANBU at the moment, had her own.  
"Are you okay, Kitsune? That last mission was done because you did most of the killing, which isn't like you. I know it's not the Kyuubi, so it's an outside force. Do you want to tell me?" Ookami suddenly asked his former student. He was really concerned because it wasn't like Kitsune to shed unnecessary blood, and yet he shed almost the entire mission's worth. It had the older man worried about the younger man.  
"She is pregnant." He said.  
"And that's a bad thing?" This caused the blue-eyed man to look at him with ice in his eyes.  
"It's not my kid. It's the fucking Uchiha's brat." This caused Ookami's eyes to widen. He taught all three of them back when they were just learning about what it was like to be a shinobi and how to survive and fight for their village and nation.  
"When...why...how did you find out?" He couldn't ask the questions he wanted to without sounding like an idiot. He taught his team better than that. Of course, he also knew that his team was different from the rest of the genin teams as well. But still...  
"I found out shortly before this last mission, as you could tell. I don't know when she cheated on me with my best friend, and we all know why. She was still in love with him, even after we married. I should've known not to marry her when she was in love with Sasuke still. I was too much of an idiot and in love with her. God, I was too stupid when I married her, still am. If I file for divorce, the village will stone her to death after the birth of the bastard child. I can't do that to her, even if she deserves it."  
"You really are too good for her, Naruto. I knew this even when you were still a genin, with that stupid crush on her even when she didn't take the time to notice you except to yell at you about something related to Sasuke. And, while that might be true, you can ask for a separation. They won't ask for what reason that way and it's not risking her life. Of course, you can always ask for a divorce anyways and tell them that you do not want to share the reasons why you are asking for one." They both took off their masks, revealing three whisker-like scars on each of Naruto's cheeks and a slight red tint to his eyes as well as them being slightly slitted.  
"I'll just try to figure things out, go from the ground up. I just, I don't know! I'm at a loss of what to do and how to go about things. I can't go home tonight, that much is plain and obvious. I'm just going to sleep here for the night, and then think about everything in the morning when I wake up. Kyuubi says to just kill them both after the kid's born and raise the child myself. I'll admit, it's half tempting, but I can't do it." Naruto went to the wash room where he stripped off everything after hanging up his Fox mask, leaving only his boxers. Ookami sighed before stripping everything off as well, only to stand in the same attire as the blonde  
Kakashi didn't really know how to console the younger man because he has never married and been in the same position he is. All he knows what to do is be there for him. After all, Naruto has managed to worm his way into Kakashi's heart despite his best efforts to not allow him in. Everyone that he allowed in was stripped away from him either by death or betrayal. His mentor, Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, died sealing the Kyuubi in his son and saving the village, his teammates Uchiha Obito and Rin from a mission gone wrong, his student Sasuke Uchiha (despite him coming back), and Naruto when he left for two years to travel with Jiraiya (again, despite him coming back). He tried to keep anyone and everyone out of his heart, but it seemed that Naruto was able to get in there and create a nice and comfy place there, forever refusing to leave. So Kakashi did the only thing he could- he went right up to the man and wrapped his arms around him.  
If anyone told him that Hatake Kakashi would show any form of affection or consolation that involved physical contact he'd Rasengan them into the middle of next year, but here he was, being embraced by a nearly naked Kakashi. He did the only thing he could do, he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's back and wept himself to exhaustion. Kakashi did nothing but allow the younger man to let out all his emotions and to wet his chest, but he didn't care about that. He was comforting someone who was as close to a son as he would get. And he felt like he mattered to the younger man, knowing that he never showed such emotion to anyone; not even his wife. Once Naruto was exhausted, Kakashi walked him to bed, only to have his hand grabbed. Looking at where the blonde had grabbed, he heard a small voice ask him to not leave him for the night. Kakashi couldn't do anything but grant him this wish. It was, after all, Naruto's birthday that day.  
Kakashi grabbed something, threw it at the light switch, and climbed in behind his former student and slept after Naruto had pressed himself against the older man's chest.


End file.
